Doom
3DO: 12 SEGA: 18 |periferiche=Tastiera, gamepad, mouse |espansioni=''The Ultimate Doom'' |seguito=Doom II: Hell on Earth }} Doom (spesso scritto DOOM, in caratteri maiuscoliSito ufficiale id Software: Ultimate Doom) è un videogioco creato da id Software e pubblicato nel 1993 ed è, assieme a Wolfenstein 3D, uno degli esempi più noti del genere sparatutto in prima persona (o FPS - First person shooter). Combinando un notevole uso della grafica 3D, uno stile di gioco semplice e veloce ed un elevato tasso di violenza, in breve tempo è divenuto incredibilmente popolare, tanto che per diversi anni questo genere di giochi è stato normalmente chiamato "alla Doom" (o Doom clone in lingua inglese ), termine che viene utilizzato anche tuttora. Nel 1997 è stato stimato che la versione shareware (che comprende il primo dei tre episodi del gioco) sia stata prelevata e giocata da almeno 15 milioni di persone. Doom ha avuto numerosi adattamenti: realizzato originariamente per il sistema operativo DOS, è stato convertito per Windows 95 in occasione del lancio delle DirectX di Microsoft, oltre che sulla maggior parte delle console disponibili. Diversi sono anche i seguiti, a partire da Doom II: Hell on Earth del 1994, The Ultimate Doom (1995), comprendente i primi tre episodi originali, più un quarto inedito, Thy Flesh Consumed; Final Doom del 1996, due episodi separati (intitolati The Plutonia Experiment e TNT: Evilution) non sviluppati dalla id Software; Master Levels for Doom II (1995), una raccolta di livelli aggiuntivi, e Doom 64 (1997), un remake per Nintendo 64. L'ultimo capitolo del gioco, Doom 3, realizzato nel 2004, ha abbandonato l'obsoleta tecnologia dei primi capitoli, usciti agli inizi degli anni novanta, per abbracciare quella delle nuove generazioni di PC e console; nel 2005 è uscito uno spin-off per telefoni cellulari intitolato Doom RPG, mentre uno per iPhone, dal titolo Doom Resurrection, è uscito nel 2009. Il 7 maggio 2008 la id Software ha confermato l'inizio dello sviluppo di Doom 4, che sfrutterà il nuovo motore grafico id Tech 5 . Trama Il giocatore indossa i panni di un marine spaziale, deportato su Marte per aver assalito un superiore che gli aveva ordinato di sparare su civili disarmati. Nei libri dedicati a Doom si fa riferimento a "Flynn Taggart", e più in generale viene indicato con il termine Doomguy (letteralmente "tizio di Doom"). Costretto a lavorare per la Union Aerospace Corporation, il protagonista viene inviato ad indagare su un terribile incidente avvenuto in esperimenti militari sul teletrasporto tra le due lune Phobos e Deimos: orde di mostri hanno cominciato ad uscire dai portali di teletrasporto, e il satellite Deimos è sparito. Il personale residente su Phobos, inoltre, è stato trucidato o trasformato in zombie. Una volta arrivato alla base su Phobos il giocatore è lasciato all'esterno per mantenere le comunicazioni con Marte, mentre il resto della squadra entra nell'edificio. Presto però il contatto radio con gli altri membri del team cessa e il nostro eroe si trova davanti a un mucchio di cadaveri di marine. Episodi e livelli Per poter arrivare alla fine del gioco, il giocatore deve aprirsi la strada lungo tre episodi, ognuno contenente otto livelli più uno segreto e facoltativo, raggiungibile attraverso un'uscita nascosta. Knee-Deep in the Dead, il primo episodio e il solo disponibile nella versione shareware, si svolge in alcuni edifici della base ad alta tecnologia della UAC su Phobos; termina con un combattimento contro due Baroni dell'Inferno, prima di entrare in un teletrasporto che porta a Deimos dove il protagonista è circondato da nemici e, apparentemente, ucciso. Nel secondo episodio, Shores of Hell, il giocatore viaggia nell'installazione di Deimos, le cui aree sono parzialmente invase dalla tecnologia dei demoni. Dopo l'incontro con il Cyberdemon, si scopre la verità sulla luna scomparsa: si trova ora sospesa sopra l'Inferno. Il giocatore quindi scende sulla superficie dove ha luogo il terzo episodio, Inferno appunto. Dopo aver distrutto il mostro finale, lo Spider Mastermind, si apre un portale con cui l'eroe che si è "dimostrato troppo duro perché l'inferno lo possa contenere", può tornare a casa sulla Terra. L'espansione The Ultimate Doom aggiunge un quarto episodio, Thy Flesh Consumed, riguardante il viaggio di ritorno del marine. Elenco dei livelli Modalità di gioco .]] Come in tutti gli sparatutto in prima persona tutto il gioco è visto direttamente dagli occhi del protagonista, il cui scopo è fermare l'invasione dei demoni e ritornare sulla Terra. Il mondo di gioco è suddiviso in livelli, più vasti e complessi mano a mano che si prosegue; oltre ai nemici sono presenti trappole (soffitti che schiacciano il giocatore e vasche di rifiuti tossici) ma anche zone segrete contenenti diversi power-up, in grado di facilitare gli scontri con le creature. Per completare i livelli è necessario trovare la porta di uscita, caratterizzata dalla scritta rossa "EXIT": di solito è posta in zone inizialmente irraggiungibili dal giocatore, che deve esplorare l'ambiente trovando chiavi o attivando interruttori in grado di sbloccare gli ostacoli. L'ultimo livello di ogni episodio, strutturalmente più semplice degli altri, è caratterizzato dalla sfida con un boss. Nemici I nemici presenti in Doom rispecchiano la peculiare fusione di elementi horror e fantascientifici: se da un lato sono presenti zombi posseduti dalle forze infernali e diversi tipi di demoni, appaiono anche mostri dotati di appendici cibernetiche. Molti di essi possiedono due attacchi, uno corpo a corpo (nel caso di vicinanza con il giocatore) e uno da lontano: ad esempio, l'Imp, un demone marrone dalla forma umanoide, da vicino graffia con i propri artigli, mentre da lontano lancia palle di fuoco. Non mancano nemici dotati di un solo attacco, come il Demone, incrocio fra un gorilla e un toro dotato di una grossa bocca che usa per mordere il giocatore, o dei marine posseduti, in grado di utilizzare esclusivamente la propria arma. Al contrario degli sparatutto moderni dove, a parte poche eccezioni, si trovano pochi nemici ma difficili da uccidere, in Doom tutte le creature sono dotate di una IA piuttosto semplice: non scappano, non si nascondono, non usano tattiche particolari, ma sono presenti in grande quantità; la loro unica capacità è quella di seguire il giocatore appena scoprono la sua presenza, per attaccarlo con le armi a loro disposizione. È anche possibile costringere i mostri di differente tipologia a combattere fra loro, sfruttando così la tecnica detta infighting e permettendo al giocatore di mettersi al riparo. Alla fine di ogni episodio c'è un boss, ovvero un mostro più forte di quelli affrontati prima. Quelli del primo episodio, due Baron of Hell, si ripresenteranno nei seguenti episodi come "normali" nemici, mentre i boss del secondo e del terzo, rispettivamente un Cyberdemon e uno Spider Mastermind, sono unici. Armi e oggetti In Doom non è presente un vero e proprio inventario: sebbene la quantità di armi e munizioni rimanga invariata passando da un livello all'altro, non è possibile raccogliere per poi utilizzare in seguito gli altri power-up, che infatti si attivano non appena vengono toccati dal giocatore. Molte delle armi presenti sono diventate in seguito canoniche negli altri sparatutto in prima persona. Si parte con una pistola e tirapugni, nel caso le munizioni finiscano, ma possono essere raccolte armi più potenti: una motosega, un fucile a pompa, una mitragliatrice Gatling (chiamata chain gun, che in realtà è un tipo di arma diversa), un bazooka e, solamente nel secondo e terzo episodio, un fucile al plasma e il BFG 9000, enorme arma in grado di uccidere la maggior parte dei nemici con un solo colpo. Le armi utilizzano munizioni differenti (pistola e mitragliatrice condividono i proiettili, così come fucile al plasma e BFG 9000), che possono essere trovate sparse per i livelli o dopo avere ucciso alcuni tipi di nemici. Sono presenti anche diversi power-up: dai più comuni, in grado di ripristinare i punti ferita o di aumentare il grado di protezione dell'armatura, ad altri dotati di peculiari effetti: uno zaino in grado di aumentare la capacità nel trasportare munizioni; un berserk-pack, in grado di decuplicare la forza dei pugni inflitti ai nemici; degli occhiali che permettono di vedere meglio al buio; una tuta che non fa subire danni se si cammina sopra dell'acido; una sfera in grado di rendere invisibili, e un'altra in grado di rendere invulnerabili agli attacchi nemici. Questi ultimi quattro effetti, che quando si attivano modificano il colore della palette su schermo, sono temporanei. Multiplayer A parte la sfida per giocatore singolo, Doom è stato uno dei primi titoli ad offrire la possibilità di cimentarsi nelle modalità multiplayer. Tramite rete locale ethernet IPX è possibile creare partite con fino a quattro giocatori in contemporanea, mentre tramite collegamento telefonico diretto via modem o con un cavo null modem attraverso la porta seriale il massimo è di due. Gli incontri possono essere di due tipi: co-operative mode, nei quali due o più giocatori affrontano insieme i livelli di gioco (opportunamente dotati di un maggiore numero di munizioni) e deathmatch, dove i giocatori si scontrano fra di loro. Lo stesso termine "deathmatch", in seguito entrato in uso nel vocabolario dei videogiochi, è stato coniato proprio per Doom. Le partite possono essere configurate attraverso diverse varianti: ad esempio è possibile decidere se lasciare oppure no i mostri nella modalità deathmatch, se terminare la partita dopo un certo tempo, oppure attivare la modalità "Turbo" che permette spostamenti più rapidi. Nella metà degli anni '90 era stato organizzato (da terzi, ma con un certo supporto da parte di id e da Romero in particolare) un servizio di gioco online chiamato "DWANGO" (acronimo di 'D'ial-up 'W'ide-'A'''rea '''N'etwork 'G'ame 'O'peration), per facilitare i contatti fra i vari giocatori sparsi per il mondo . Sviluppo Nell'autunno 1992, poco dopo il successo di Wolfenstein 3D, la id spostò la sua sede a Mesquite, in Texas, e si separò dall'ex publisher Apogee Software. La maggior parte dei membri del team cominciò subito lo sviluppo di Spear of Destiny, versione commercialmente di Wolfenstein 3D distribuita da FormGen, mentre John Carmack era libero di sviluppare una nuova tecnologia, ben più avanzata del precedente motore grafico. Questa avrebbe permesso caratteristiche come l'utilizzo di texture e di variazioni di altezze nei piani orizzontali, illuminazione variabile e stanze non necessariamente ortogonali. Una versione preliminare venne data in licenza alla Raven Software, che realizzò con essa Shadowcaster. Tom Hall, direttore creativo, propose di creare una nuova versione di Commander Keen a tre dimensioni, mentre qualcuno propose di acquistare i diritti di Aliens - Scontro finale per realizzarne un adattamento. Il primo progetto naufragò dopo poco perché gli altri membri (Adrian Carmack, John Romero e Kevin Cloud) ritenevano la tecnologia sviluppata "troppo brutale" , mentre il secondo, dopo alcuni preliminari contatti con la 20th Century Fox venne abbandonato perché ritenuto troppo limitante per la libertà creativa. Alla fine venne accettata l'idea di base di John Carmack, ovvero "demoni contro tecnologia". Doom sarebbe stato l'ideale incontro tra Aliens - Scontro finale e La Casa 2: dal primo sono state prese le atmosfere futuristiche e claustrofobiche (in particolare nel primo episodio, ambientato sul satellite di Marte Phobos); inoltre sono diversi i punti in comune fra la UAC e l'altra corporazione fittizia Weyland-Yutani. Dal film di Sam Raimi derivano l'aspetto grottesco dei mostri, l'uso di armi come il fucile a pompa e la motosega, e in generale la tematica splatter. L'inserimento dei demoni è derivato da una lunga sessione di Dungeons & Dragons giocata dalla id, che conteneva, fra le altre cose, una spada chiamata Daikatana. Anche lo stesso nome Doom (che in italiano può essere tradotto come "condanna") ha un'origine cinematografica: fu scelto da John Carmack dopo la visione del film Il colore dei soldi, dove viene nominato in una battuta pronunciata da Tom Cruise: La Doom bible Nonostante Tom Hall non fosse entusiasta come i colleghi, cominciò a proporre alcune idee che avrebbero reso il gioco ben più profondo e complesso di Wolfenstein 3D, raccogliendole in un documento chiamato Doom bible (Bibbia di Doom). La trama, più complessa e profonda, era suddivisa in sei episodi, e sarebbe stata raccontata attraverso alcune scene animate di intermezzoDoom Bible, section 8: Episode One. Sarebbe stato possibile selezionare il personaggio da una rosa di cinque, dotati di caratteristiche e abilità diverse, influenti sullo stile di gioco;Doom Bible, section 6: Characters erano presenti armi e power-up più simili a quelli dei videogiochi di ruolo che a uno sparatutto.Doom Bible, section 6: Stuff: Weapons, Items, Etc. Tuttavia John Carmack disapprovava il lavoro di Hall, a partire dalla trama che riteneva poco adatta e inutilmente complessa: Inoltre, Romero giudicava i livelli creati da Hall troppo simili a quelli di Wolfenstein, poco fantasiosi e inadatti a mostrare le potenzialità del nuovo motore grafico. Questo "conflitto creativo" terminò nell'estate 1993, quando Tom Hall venne costretto, dagli altri membri del team, a dimettersi. Alcuni passaggi base vennero comunque mantenuti, spesso con piccole modifiche: ad esempio, il gioco era originariamente ambientato in un base militare della "UAAF" (United Aerospace Armed Forces) sul pianeta "Tei Tenga". Diversi livelli e oggetti scartati possono essere visti nelle versioni alpha e beta di DoomScreenshot dalle versioni alpha e beta di DoomScreenshot dalle versioni alpha e beta di Doom; altre sono state in parte riutilizzate da Hall in Rise of the Triad e dalla stessa id Software in titoli successivi (come l'idea della monorotaia che apparirà in Quake 2 e i terminali interattivi in Doom 3). Tecnologia Doom è stato sviluppato in linguaggio C su una workstation della NeXT, dotata di sistema operativo NeXTSTEPplanet rome.ro: Apple-NeXT Merger Birthday!. La maggior parte del codice è stata scritta da John Carmack, con alcuni interventi di John Romero e Dave Taylor.Sito di Dave Taylor Il sonoro si appoggia alla libreria DMX, creata da Paul Radek: questa è stata eliminata dal codice sorgente di Doom rilasciato nel 1997, dato che non è di proprietà di id Software ma usata attraverso una licenza commerciale. Motore grafico Il precedente motore grafico sviluppato da John Carmack era basato sulla tecnologia del ray casting: questo lo rendeva molto fluido anche su computer dotati di CPU poco potenti (era infatti richiesto un 80286), ma era anche tecnicamente limitato. Decise così di utilizzare una nuova tecnica, chiamata partizione binaria dello spazio (BSP, 'B'inary 's'pace 'p'artitioning): con questo, pur realizzando un motore non ancora "realmente tridimensionale" (non è possibile, ad esempio, realizzare livelli dotati di più piani sovrapposti, e non è necessario mirare perché i nemici, anche se posti su diverse altezze, sono in realtà sul medesimo asse verticale), ha reso possibili caratteristiche come: * differenze di altezza nelle varie zone dei livelli (tutte le stanze in Wolfenstein 3D sono sullo stesso piano); * utilizzo delle texture su tutte le superfici (in Wolfenstein 3D, pavimenti e soffitti sono privi di texture); * variazione del grado di luminosità delle stanze, anche graduale (tutte le stanze in Wolfenstein 3D hanno la medesima luminosità); * pareti con angoli maggiori o inferiori ai 90°, sebbene rimangano sempre perpendicolari rispetto a soffitto e pavimento; * ondeggiamento dell'arma a destra e sinistra (in Wolfenstein 3D l'arma rimane fissa al centro dello schermo). Level Design Grazie alle maggiori potenzialità del motore grafico, i livelli di Doom sono maggiormente interattivi: è possibile utilizzare ascensori e ponti mobili, osservare altri tipi di strutture in movimento, modificare la luminosità accendendo e spegnendo luci tramite interruttori. Molte di questi effetti furono programmati da John Romero, che realizzò anche 8 dei 9 livelli del primo episodio: tutti gli altri sono stati realizzati da Sandy Petersen, ingaggiato 10 settimane prima dell'uscita del gioco per sostituire Tom Hall. Dei 19 livelli totali, 8 sono basati su versioni preliminari realizzate da Tom Hall, presenti nelle versioni alpha di Doom.DOOM Credits: gli autori dei livelli di Doom e di Doom II Grafica La maggior parte della grafica di Wolfenstein 3D era stata realizzata con un editor grafico; in Doom, per migliorare (e velocizzare) il processo alcuni nemici e oggetti sono stati realizzati partendo da modelli reali, come da statue in creta scolpiti da Adrian Carmack o da modelli in latex e metallo realizzati da Gregor Punchatz. Questi furono fotografati in otto angolazioni differenti, poi importati, ritoccati e animati con un programma chiamato Fuzzy Pumper Palette Shop. Fucile e pistola sono armi giocattolo, mentre la motosega è una Eager Beaver della McCulloch. Anche molte texture sono state create partendo da fotografie di superfici reali: in particolare una è stata realizzata partendo dalla trama degli stivali in pelle di serpente di Adrian Carmack, un'altra dalla foto di una ferita al ginocchio di Kevin Cloud; di quest'ultimo sono anche le mani che reggono le varie armi. Sonoro Molti effetti sonori usati da Doom provengono da una libreria di effetti audio royalty free, la Sound Ideas General series: per questo motivo, spesso gli stessi effetti si possono sentire anche in film o telefilm. Le musiche, composte da Bobby Prince, sono in molti casi pesantemente ispirate a pezzi heavy metal di gruppi celebri come, fra gli altri, Metallica, Pantera e Slayer ; tuttavia nessuno di questi ha mai fatto causa per plagio alla id Software. Secondo John Romero, che prestò al musicista diversi dischi dei gruppi in questione, questo deriva dal fatto che Prince è anche un avvocato, e quindi a conoscenza di quante battute identiche era possibile inserire nei pezzi senza incorrere in infrazioni di copyright. Modificabilità Già poco dopo l'uscita di Wolfenstein 3D, alla id furono stupiti nel reperire, tramite internet, alcune patch amatoriali che modificavano diversi aspetti di gioco. Durante la creazione di Doom tennero conto di questo (all'epoca sottovalutato) aspetto, in particolare da parte di John Carmack (grande estimatore del software Open source), cercando di mantenere il gioco facilmente e totalmente modificabile. di Doom]] Pochi giorni dopo l'uscita cominciarono a proliferare svariate utility in grado, ad esempio, di inserire nuove texture e sprite, cambiare parametri come potenza delle armi e dei nemici, o per la creazione di nuovi livelli, che permettevano di cambiare volto al gioco originale; id Software, pur non dando supporto tecnico a queste applicazioni prodotte da terzi, non scoraggiava il fenomeno purché fosse limitato al funzionamento sulla versione registrata del gioco, e non a quella shareware. A breve cominciarono ad uscire parecchi livelli aggiuntivi, chiamati generalmente "WAD" dall'omonima estensione del file, anche a "tema": ad esempio, uno dei primi e più celebri è stato Aliens-TC, creato da Justin Fisher e ambientato nei luoghi del celebre film Alien; altri includono conversioni dedicate a Batman, ai Ghostbusters, a Guerre stellari e alla serie de La Casa, mentre fra i progetti originali si possono segnalare Mordeth, STRAIN, Memento Mori e RTC-3057. Perfino lo United States Marine Corps, una delle forze armate americane, ha rilasciato una versione modificata, Marine Doom, con lo scopo di "insegnare il lavoro di gruppo, la coordinazione e il decision-making". Oggi praticamente tutti gli sparatutto in prima persona supportano la possibilità di espansione tramite mod più o meno artigianali, che aumentano la longevità del gioco e che spesso ne determinano il successo. Un progetto denominato Freedoom ha come obiettivo realizzare una versione di Doom completamente open source, costituito da grafica, audio e livelli realizzati da zero e funzionante attraverso il motore grafico originale,What is Freedoom? in maniera similare al progetto OpenArena basato su Quake. PSDoom è invece una versione per sistemi Linux dove ai mostri sono associati i vari processi di sistema: uccidendoli, i veri processi vengono terminati, come avviene utilizzando il comando kill. Autori Alcuni autori particolarmente abili sono diventati, in seguito, membri (o in alcuni casi fondatori) di software house professionali; tra gli altri: * Tim Willits, oggi capo-designer e co-proprietario di id Software . * Dario Casali, poi assunto alla Valve Software . * Sverre Kvernmo, ex dipendente di Ion Storm, in seguito assunto da Funcom . * Iikka Keränen, ex dipendente di Ion Storm e in seguito assunto da Valve Software . * John W. Anderson, autore di livelli di Ultimate Doom, Blood, Unreal e Daikatana, ex Ion Storm. * Matthias Worch, autore tra gli altri di livelli di SiN, Unreal, Unreal 2 . * Tom Mustaine, fondatore di Ritual Entertainment ; * Richard "The Levelord" Gray, co-fondatore di Ritual Entertainment e autore di livelli, oltre che per i giochi della suddetta software house, tra gli altri di Duke Nukem 3D . Editor Fra gli editor, cioè applicazioni software che permettono di modificare parti del gioco, in questo caso di terze parti, si possono citare: * DEU (acronimo di Doom Editing Utilities), uno dei primissimi editor di livelli; dal suo codice sorgente ne derivano molti altri. * DeuTex, in grado di estrarre o introdurre grafica e sonoro. * DeHackEd, programma che permette la modifica di molti valori, dai nomi dei livelli alla potenza delle armi, modificando il file eseguibile. Fra i successori: Doom Builder e DeepSea per i livelli; XWE e SLumpEd per la gestione delle risorse. Non esiste invece un vero sostituto di DeHackEd, dato che la maggior parte dei port moderni permette di modificare i valori o altro attraverso sistemi di script, senza modifiche dell'eseguibile. Versioni ]] In seguito alla prima versione disponibile per sistemi MS-DOS, Doom è stato convertito sia per altri sistemi operativi (come Linux, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS e Solaris), sia per le console per videogiochi dotate dell'hardware necessario per poterlo eseguire. In particolare esistono versioni per la maggior parte delle piattaforme di quinta generazione, che comprendono PlayStation, Sega Saturn e 3DO Interactive Multiplayer. Fa eccezione il Super Nintendo, console della generazione precedente la cui conversione (pur con alcune omissioni ) è stata resa possibile da componenti aggiuntivi inclusi nella cartuccia di gioco. In seguito al rilascio del codice sorgente sotto licenza open source, sono state realizzate (da terze parti e disponibili gratuitamente) versioni per sistemi che non prevedevano una pubblicazione ufficiale: tra le altre si possono citare quelle per Amiga, per OS/2, per Dreamcast e per Wii. Personal Computer Ufficiali * Acorn Archimedes * Apple Macintosh * Linux * MS-DOS ** Esistono tredici versioni ufficiali, a partire dalla prima "1.0" (datata 10 dicembre 1993), fino ad arrivare all'ultima, "1.9" (1 febbraio 1995). * NEXTSTEP * Solaris * Windows ** Datata 20 agosto 1996, supporta quattro differenti risoluzioni (320×200, 320×240, 640×400 e 640×480), ed è dotata di un front-end che permette di scegliere le opzioni normalmente possibili solo attraverso il prompt. Non ufficiali * Amiga * Atari TOS * BeOS * Irix * OS/2 * NEC PC-9801 * QNX Console Ufficiali * 3DO (1996, Art Data Interactive) * Atari Jaguar (1994, Atari) * Game Boy Advance (2001/02, David A. Palmer Productions/Activision) * Nintendo 64 (1997, Midway; vedi Doom 64) * Playstation (1995, Williams Entertainment) ** Si tratta di una delle versioni originali più avanzate: sono presenti infatti un cielo animato, luci colorate e rendering a 32 bit di colore, oltre che a nuovi effetti sonori e a una differente colonna sonora di genere ambient. * Sega 32X (1994, Sega) * Sega Saturn (1997, GT Interactive) * Super Nintendo (1995, Williams Entertainment) * Tapwave Zodiac (2004, MachineWorks Northwest) * WebTV Plus (presente in alcuni modelli)Doom su WebTV Plus * Xbox (2005, Vicarious Visions/Nerve Software) * Xbox 360 (attraverso Xbox Live Arcade) (2006, Nerve Software) Non ufficiali * GP2X/GP32 * Nintendo DS * Sega Dreamcast * PlayStation Portable * Nintendo WiiWiiDoom, versione amatoriale per Wii del gioco Altri dispositivi * Iriver, utilizzando Rockbox * iPod, utilizzando iPod Linux * Pocket PC (Windows CE/Windows Mobile) * Telefoni cellulari con sistema operativo Symbian OS, Android * Alcuni modelli di fotocamere digitali che utilizzano il sistema operativo Digita OSDOOMD, Doom per fotocamere digitali dotate di sistema operativo Digita OS * All'interno di Doom 3, attraverso un modTerminal Doom, "Doom in Doom 3" * In linguaggio Flash, per browserDOOM in flash su newgrounds.com * iPhone, versione ufficiale.iPhone Doom Classic Progress Report *OLPCDoom su OLPC Impatto sul pubblico Nel 1993 la Id Software era già conosciuta per il successo avuto con Wolfenstein 3D, e Doom, nonostante l'assenza di una vera e propria pubblicità sui media, era molto atteso ben prima dell'effettiva uscita. La prima versione pubblica e ufficiale di Doom (alcune versioni beta illegali perché destinate alla stampa erano già presenti in alcune BBS) è stata trasmessa nel server FTP dell'Università di Wisconsin-Madison intorno alla mezzanotte del 10 dicembre 1993: pochi minuti dopo, l'enorme numero di utenti che cercavano di scaricare in contemporanea il file provocò il crash del sistema. Nei primi cinque mesi dall'uscita, la versione shareware è stata prelevata da 1,5 milioni di persone. fra il 1993 e il 2002.]] Doom ha superato di gran lunga il suo predecessore, sia per quanto concerne la popolarità tra il grande pubblico, sia per l'influenza sull'industria dell'intrattenimento grazie alle numerose novità introdotte. Il fenomeno ebbe un impatto così grande che molte aziende (tra le altre Intel e Lotus Software) e università vietarono specificamente l'utilizzo del gioco nelle loro sedi, per evitare che le reti venissero intasate o perché non venisse utilizzato in rete anche durante gli orari di lavoro. Non è conosciuto il numero totale di copie vendute, includendo tutti i giochi che hanno portato il nome Doom, ma potrebbe essere ben superiore ai quattro milioni; l'incasso delle vendite del solo Doom II è stato superiore a 100 milioni di dollari. Nel 1995 la popolarità era così alta che, secondo una stima, era presente in più computer Doom che Windows 95, nonostante l'enorme campagna pubblicitaria di quest'ultimo. Bill Gates, che considerò di acquistare id Software, decise di far creare a Microsoft una versione di Doom per Windows 95. Lo stesso Bill Gates è il protagonista di un video dove appare "dentro" il gioco, decantando le potenzialità delle DirectX. Nel 1994 Doom è stato premiato come Miglior Gioco dell'Anno dalle testate PC Magazine e Computer Gaming World, e Miglior Gioco di Azione-Avventura dall'Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Nel 2004 la rivista PC Gamer ha proclamato Doom come gioco che ha maggiormente influenzato il mondo dei videogiochi; nello stesso anno il sito GameSpy lo ha eletto primo in una lista "top 50", stilata da esperti del settore (tra i quali Richard Garriott) , mentre Gamespot lo ha incluso fra i 10 giochi più importanti di tutti i tempi e fra i 15 titoli PC più influenti della storia. Doom è stato dichiarato uno dei dieci videogiochi più importanti di sempre anche da Henry Lowood della Stanford University, nel marzo 2007, insieme a Spacewar! (1962), Star Raiders (1979), Zork (1980), Tetris (1985), SimCity (1989), Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990), Civilization I/II (1991), Warcraft (1994) e Sensible World of Soccer (1994). Ad oggi, Doom continua ad avere un certo seguito, anche grazie ai numerosi port realizzati partendo dal codice sorgente originale che aggiungono, fra le altre cose, il supporto per risoluzioni più elevate (l'originale è di 320×200), la compatibilità con Windows XP e Windows Vista, e la possibilità di giocare in multiplayer su Internet: fra i più conosciuti ZDoom e PrBoom, oltre che a Skulltag e ZDaemon, quest'ultimi dedicati alle modalità online. Un'altra caratteristica che rende il gioco ancora oggi giocato, oltre che alle modalità multiplayer, è la possibilità di "registrare" le proprie partite, creando dei file di pochi kB che possono facilmente essere scambiati e visualizzati da altri utenti. Questo ha dato il via anche al fenomeno dei cosiddetti speedrun, dove persone particolarmente abili cercano di terminare un determinato livello (o un intero episodio) nel minore tempo possibile, ignorando volutamente nemici e oggetti. Controversie Doom è noto anche per gli alti livelli di violenza (anche se sotto forma di animazione) e per i vari riferimenti a Satana presenti nei livelli di gioco; insieme a Mortal Kombat, Night Trap e Lethal Enforcers è stato uno dei titoli che ha portato alla creazione dell'ESRB. È stato criticato prima della sua effettiva uscita: su una rivista canadese venne pubblicato un articolo dal titolo "A Parent's Nightmare Before Christmas" (l'incubo dei genitori prima di natale, gioco di parole su Nightmare Before Christmas), nel quale venivano sottolineato come il gioco fosse pericolosamente realistico (per gli standard dell'epoca) e particolarmente invasivo (per il suo metodo di distribuzione). L'associazione statunitense Killology Research Group, gruppo di studio fondato da un ex-militare, ha dichiarato di ritenere Doom un "simulatore di omicidio". Un'ulteriore fonte di controversie è stata la presenza di una parte di pavimento a forma di svastica nel quarto livello del primo episodio: Romero, autore del livello, si difese dicendo che era un semplice omaggio a Wolfenstein 3D; tuttavia questa venne modificata attraverso una delle prime patch rilasciate. L'omaggio a Wolfenstein 3D venne in seguito riproposto in Doom II, sotto forma di due interi livelli segreti ispirati ad esso. Le controversie ripresero quando si scoprì che i due autori del massacro alla scuola di Columbine erano patiti del videogioco. Una leggenda metropolitana dice che uno di essi, Eric Harris, creò livelli aggiuntivi per "prepararsi" alla strage, con tanto di rappresentazione grafica dell'edificio scolastico e dei compagni di classe. In realtà, pur avendo realizzato alcuni livelli, questi non sono correlati al delitto.Snopes.com - The Harris Levels Nel 1999 il ministro della giustizia brasiliano ha dichiarato Doom e altri cinque videogiochi (tra gli altri Duke Nukem 3D e Mortal Kombat) fuorilegge, e ne ha ordinato il ritiro dai negozi. Cloni e prodotti derivati La popolarità del gioco è stata tale che altri titoli simili, dotati di visuale in prima persona, venivano chiamati "cloni di Doom" o "alla Doom". In breve tempo sono arrivati sul mercato diversi di essi, per cercare di emularne (e sfruttarne) il successo: fra i principali Rise of the Triad (di Apogee, dove lavorava Tom Hall dopo il forzato licenziamento); Dark Forces di LucasArts; Marathon, su Mac OS. Altri due giochi, pur essendo FPS "atipici", ottennero un ottimo successo: System Shock, orientato più sull'esplorazione e sulla risoluzione di enigmi che sull'azione pura, e Descent, che utilizzava un motore grafico in vero 3D e nemici poligonali, e permetteva una libertà di movimento totale in assenza di gravità. Tuttavia è solo alla fine del 1996 che, con Duke Nukem 3D e Quake (della stessa id), vengono apportate sostanziali innovazioni tecniche e di gameplay. Il motore del gioco, il Doom Engine, è stato concesso ad altre compagnie attraverso una licenza: in particolare Raven Software, che già aveva utilizzato una versione preliminare del motore di Doom per Shadowcaster, ha in seguito realizzato Heretic ed HeXen. Altri titoli commerciali sono Strife, HacX (oggi disponibile come freeware[http://www.sonic.net/~nostromo/hacx/GetHacx.html Versione freeware di Hacx]) e Chex Quest, titolo omaggio di una marca di cereali statunitense. Materiale correlato al gioco Pochi mesi dopo l'uscita del gioco, complice l'inizio della diffusione dei CD-ROM e dalla ancora scarsa diffusione della rete, hanno cominciato a proliferare una lunga serie di compilation create da aziende specializzate, spesso contenenti la versione shareware di Doom, e del materiale relativo al gioco, utilizzabile con la versione registrata (come editor e livelli aggiuntivi). Tra le più note D!ZONED!Zone, contenente 900 livelli. Sono state inoltre pubblicate diverse guide per il completamento o la modifica del gioco: quella ufficiale è intitolata The Official Doom Survival Guide.[http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_strategy_and_editing_guidebooks Elenco di guide e manuali per Doom.] Fra il materiale ufficialmente riconosciuto da id Software sono da notare una serie di miniature prodotte da Reaper Miniatures, riproducenti tutte le creature all'interno del gioco; una quadrilogia di romanzi scritti da Dafydd Ab Hugh e Brad Linaweaver e pubblicati dal 1995 al 1996 intitolati Knee Deep in the Dead, Hell on Earth, Infernal Sky e Endgame. Nel 1996 è stato pubblicato un fumetto, disegnato da Tom Grindberg: intitolato Knee Deep in the Dead, è stato incluso all'interno della compilation id Anthology e distribuito durante una convention di videogiochi. Nel 2003 è stato pubblicato il libro Masters of Doom, scritto da David Kushner, che racconta la storia della id Software e lo sviluppo dei loro giochi; inoltre, in Italia Doom è il tema centrale di una raccolta di saggi, curata da Matteo Bittanti e Sue Morris, intitolata Doom. Giocare in prima persona, libro della collana videoludica game culture della casa editrice Costa & nolan. Nel 2005, con l'uscita di Doom 3, è stato creato un gioco da tavolo intitolato Doom: The Boardgame (Doom: Il gioco da tavolo in versione italiana). Film Fin dall'uscita del primo episodio, Doom è stato più volte sul punto di essere trasposto al cinema, ma è solo nel 2005, con l'uscita del terzo episodio e in seguito al buon successo di analoghe produzioni ispirate ai videogiochi, che ha visto la luce. È stato diretto da Andrzej Bartkowiak e sceneggiato da David Callaham, con la partecipazione dello sceneggiatore Wesley Strick (autore, tra gli altri, di Aracnofobia e di Cape Fear - Il promontorio della paura). La trama, le ambientazioni e i personaggi hanno alcuni punti di contatto con Doom, con una rilevante influenza da Doom 3, ma molti aspetti fondamentali sono stati tralasciati o ignorati, e la parte di trama relativa agli inferi, così fondamentale nei videogiochi, viene completamente ignorata. Edizioni Esistono diverse edizioni commerciali delle versioni PC di Doom: * La prima, distribuita esclusivamente per posta, è suddivisa in quattro floppy disk; all'interno della scatola, di dimensioni ridotte rispetto alle normali confezioni, è presente il manuale a colori. * Per la normale distribuzione nei negozi occorre aspettare, circa due anni più tardi, The Ultimate Doom, disponibile sia in floppy che in CD-Rom; la versione statunitense, dotata di differente copertina rispetto a quella europea, contiene un poster. * Nel 1997 esce Depths of Doom Trilogy: contiene The Ultimate Doom, Doom 2 e Master Levels for Doom II. All'interno c'è un manuale unico e tre CD-Rom. * Doom è presente anche nella Id Anthology, cofanetto da collezione contenente tutti i giochi della id Software prodotti fino al 1996, oltre che a materiale aggiuntivo come il fumetto, una miniatura di un Cyberdemone, ecc. * Una delle ultime incarnazioni è The Ultimate Doom Trilogy: Collector's Edition, che contiene The Ultimate Doom, Doom 2 e Final Doom. Venduta in confezioni DVD, ne esistono due versioni: la prima del 2001, la seconda, del 2003, contiene materiale promozionale su Doom 3. * Dal 3 agosto 2007 Doom (insieme ad altri titoli id Software) è stato inserito nella piattaforma per la distribuzione digitale SteamVideogiochi id Software su Steam. Citazioni e riferimenti Altri videogiochi * In una sezione segreta di Duke Nukem 3D è possibile trovare il corpo straziato del Doomguy; vedendolo Duke Nukem dirà la frase "Hmmmm, that's one Doomed space marine".[http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=MHRyIcLQmaY Video su YouTube che mostra Doomguy in Duke Nukem 3D] * In Quake 3 Arena è possibile utilizzare il protagonista del gioco in tre diverse versioni, una delle quali ("Crash") al femminile.[http://www.quake3world.com/info/player-doom.shtml Immagine di Doom in Quake 3 Arena][http://www.quake3world.com/info/player-phobos.shtml Immagine di Phobos in Quake 3 Arena][http://www.quake3world.com/info/player-crash.shtml Immagine di Crash in Quake 3 Arena] * La versione PC di Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 contiene il Doomguy come personaggio segreto e sbloccabile.[http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=e6nZuxkCQWM Video su Youtube: Doomguy in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3] * In Virtual Springfield, ispirato alla serie animata I Simpson, appare un minigioco con protagonista Apu chiamato Apoom.[http://www.gamespot.com/users/hariobros/video_player?id=dnw2xDb85b8NujPa Video su GameSpot che mostra il minigioco Apoom, contenuto in Virtual Springfield.] * Una parodia appare anche in Woodruff and the Schnibble of Azimuth. * In Doom 3 ci sono diverse citazioni del suo predecessore, a partire dal gioco arcade Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3 che ne utilizza alcuni elementi grafici, ad alcuni codici cheat che, se digitati, fanno apparire il messaggio "Your memory serves you well!" ("La tua memoria funziona bene!"), e ad alcune immagini più o meno nascoste. * In Heretic, digitando due dei codici di Doom, cioè quello per ottenere tutte le armi e quello per l'invincibilità, si avrà l'effetto opposto a quello normale, ovvero morte istantanea e sottrazione dell'arsenale.[http://www.cheatscodesguides.com/pc-cheats/heretic/ Codici cheat di Heretic.] * In una stanza segreta di Quake 2, appare il logo di Doom. * Un omaggio a Doom è contenuto nella versione '95 di Microsoft Excel: premendo alcuni tasti è possibile raggiungere un mini-gioco 3D intitolato Hall of Tortured Souls, easter egg che contiene le foto dei programmatori. È presente un codice cheat digitabile, EXCELKFA, che riprende IDKFA (trucco per avere tutte le armi e tutte le chiavi in Doom). * Altri videogiochi nel quale è possibile utilizzare i trucchi di Doom sono MechWarrior 2[http://www.cheatscodesguides.com/pc-cheats/mechwarrior-2/ Codici cheat di MechWarrior 2] e Earthworm Jim.[http://www.cheatscodesguides.com/pc-cheats/earthworm-jim/ Codici cheat di Earthworm Jim] *In Rage, della stessa id Software, è presente una stanza con texture tratte da Doom. Televisione * Il gioco viene nominato in un episodio della seconda stagione di Friends. * Una breve sequenza appare nell'introduzione di un episodio di I Griffin.Family Guy animator discusses Doom reference * In un episodio di E.R. - Medici in prima linea, Inferno nell'acqua, alcuni personaggi della serie giocano a Doom.[http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=e5oRIToWkRA Video su YouTube che mostra l'apparizione di Doom in E.R. - Medici in prima linea] Cinema *Nel film Elephant, ispirato al massacro della Columbine High School, Eric gioca a Doom alcuni giorni prima di compiere la strage a scuola. * Appare brevemente nella parte iniziale del film Congo, mentre viene inquadrato un monitor. * Una clip appare anche nel film Naqoyqatsi. * Nel film Svalvolati on the road viene citato diverse volte. * Nel film del 1997 L'ultimo contratto appare una finta unità coin-op di Doom, in realtà mai prodotta. * Nel film Breakdown - La trappola, mentre Jeffrey "Jeff" Taylor (Kurt Russell) entra in casa di "Red" Barr si vede per pochi secondi il figlio di quest'ultimo giocare in modalità "IDDQD". * In Jason X viene citato il BFG 9000, l'arma più celebre di Doom. Musica * Nella canzone Where Boys Fear to Tread degli Smashing Pumpkins, si può sentire l'esplosione del lanciarazzi: id Software appare nei riconoscimenti dell'album. * Nell'album Murderworks della band finlandese Rotten Sound c'è una canzone intitolata Doom, dove si sentono alcuni sample del gioco. * In alcune versioni live di Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? dei Rammstein, viene usato l'urlo del Doomguy morente. Questo potrebbe essere riconducibile al batterista Christoph "Doom" Schneider, a quanto pare estimatore del gioco.imdb.com - Biography for Christoph Schneider * Il gruppo metal/progressive finlandese Epiclore ha realizzato una bonus track (contenuta nell'album Grace Upon the Realm) intitolata Knee-Deep in Doom, un medley delle canzoni di Doom. * Nella canzone Quelli che benpensano, dall'album La morte dei miracoli di Frankie HI-NRG MC, in una strofa si sente: Note Bibliografia * David Kushner. Masters of Doom. Ovvero come due ragazzi hanno creato un impero e trasformato la cultura pop. multiplayer.it edizioni, 2005. ISBN 8889164198 * AA.VV. Doom. Giocare in prima persona. Costa & Nolan, 2005. ISBN 88-7437-022-9 Giochi correlati * Wolfenstein 3D * The Ultimate Doom * Doom II: Hell on Earth * Doom 3 * Quake * Heretic * Hexen * Strife Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale id Software * * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/doom/index.html?tag=result;title;1 Doom] su GameSpot Risorse sui contenuti * The official DOOM FAQ * La bibbia di Doom di Tom Hall - La documentazione su come Doom era stato inizialmente concepito * La versione completa del fumetto * Differenze fra le varie conversioni * Doom Wiki * The page of Doom - Informazioni varie riguardo al gioco e alle sue diverse edizioni Portali * Doomworld * NewDoom Altri siti * en:Doom es:Doom